Vicki Kawaguchi
Vicki Kawaguchi is a character in the Backyard Sports series. Up until 2006, Vicki was known as the ballerina. 1997-2003 Vicki is shown to wear a pink tutu when she plays sports. In the first game, Vicki wore a leotard and her tutu. The games after, she also has a shirt under her leotard. 2004-2005 Vicki has made only one change: her head is more circular. 2006-2009 Vicki has made very major changes, both physically and mentally. Instead of being very nice, she is very sneaky. She appears in a punk tomboy outfit which gives Vicki an edger appearance than her previous appearances. 2010 Vicki has once again made major changes. She is nice again. She wears a school-like uniform, and has a different hair-style. Personality Vicki's personality hasn't been consistent over the years in the games. In the older games, Vicki showed a high interest for ballet and playing sports. She is a good player much like her brother Kenny. Vicki is displayed as a very sweet girl to anyone. Later on, Vicki's personality changed to not being interested in ballet anymore as she showed interest in the Japanese culture and mangas. She is also drawn her own manga before called Stealth Warriors in the book " Wild Pitch". Vicki also knows strategies on tricking the opposing teams and uses team's strengths and weakness to be able to win. In Backyard Sports: Sandlot Sluggers, she is the team captain of the Rockets and loved swimming. She plays her home games in the "Cul de Sac" field (same as the Webber twins, though not on the same team). In Backyard Sports: Rookie Rush she plays her home games at the "Capitol Hill" field. Player Cards Baseball ('97) = Vicki's ballet classes really keep her reflexes sharp. With the best hands in the neighborhood, she is a good choice to play anywhere in the infield. Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '01 & '03 = Vicki's a little kid some big time speed. Hitting is not one of her strong points, but when she gets on base, watch out! In the field, all those years of ballet lessons show. She's quick to the ball and gloves them like a pro. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '05 = Vicki's a little kid some big time speed. Hitting is not one of her strong points, but when she gets on base, watch out! In the field, all those years of ballet lessons show. She's quick to the ball and gloves them like a pro. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Soccer ('98) = All those ballet lessons really keep Vicki quick. Her phenomenal leaping ability would be an asset to any goalkeeper Skill Ratings |-|Football ('99) = Vicki's the one in the pink tutu. She's one of the quickest and most graceful players in the game. Guess all those ballet lessons paid off. Skill Ratings |-|Football 2002 = Vicki's the one in the pink tutu. She's also one of the quickest and most graceful players in the game. Guess all those ballet lessons paid off. Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Basketball ('01) = With explosive quickness and a killer outside shot, Vicki may well be the greatest ballerina to ever play basketball. Of course, she may be the ONLY ballerina to ever play basketball! Shoots: Right Skill Ratings |-|Hockey ('02)= Skill Ratings Trivia *In Backyard Baseball 2003, Vicki is seen wearing a bathing suit while dancing on top of a beach ball. *Vicki wanted to be figure skater but her mother wouldn't allow it and played Hockey instead. (mentioned in Backyard Hockey) *Vicki's last name, Kawaguchi, is Japanese, so her full name would be ヴィッキー川口 (Vikkii Kawaguchi). *Vicki shares her stats with Bret Olson in the three original Baseball games. *Vicki's favorite music genre is Classical. Category:Backyard Sports Kids (1997-2010) Category:Backyard Kids Category:Newest Discontinued Characters Category:Females